Astrid
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Astrid |jname=アヤカ |tmname=Ayaka |image=Astrid.png |size=135px |caption=Astrid |colors=yes |eyes=Lavender |hair=Blonde |gender=Female |trainerclass= |hometown=Unknown |region=Kalos |anime=yes |epnum=SS029 |epname=Mega Evolution Special I |enva=Kate Bristol |java=Miyuu Sawai }} Astrid (Japanese: アヤカ Ayaka) is a minor recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is a skilled who possesses a Key Stone and an Absolite. She wears her Key Stone as an earring on her right ear. History Astrid debuted in Mega Evolution Special I. She met up with Alain and started a battle with him. When Alain sent out his , she noticed it wore a Mega Stone around its neck. Before Astrid sent out her Pokémon, she asked Alain for his name and then introduced herself. She then sent out her , which she considers to be her strongest Pokémon. After having Charizard block a few attacks, Alain complimented Astrid on her Absol. After this he proposed to show each other's true power, and they proceeded to Mega Evolve their Pokémon. Even though Mega Absol managed to hold on for a while by blocking Mega Charizard X's attacks, it proved to be no match for its sheer power. Astrid congratulated her Mega Absol after it managed to withstand a powerful and a . When Astrid had Mega Absol use , Alain had his Mega Charizard X counter it with a . This proved to be too much for Mega Absol, who fell down and reverted to its regular form, defeated. Even though it lost, Astrid reassured her Absol it fought well. Afterwards she was approached by Alain, who hoped to fight her once again in the future. In Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Astrid battled at Avignon Town. After a fierce match, she won the battle using her Mega Absol. Afterwards, tried to ask her to marry , but was quickly pulled away by her embarrassed big brother. In A League of His Own!, Astrid competed in the Lumiose Conference. During the opening reception, she was shown talking with Titus and Remo. At the end of the episode, she was shown to have won her first battle and advanced to the second round. In Valuable Experience for All!, she managed to reach the quarterfinals, where she was pitted against Ash for their second battle. She was defeated by him, however, after his Hawlucha managed avoid a Psycho Cut and strike down Mega Absol with a decisive Flying Press, placing her in the Top 8. Pokémon This listing is of Astrid's known in the : is Astrid's main Pokémon. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Absol with the help of Astrid's Key Stone and the Absolite it holds. Astrid considers Absol to be her strongest Pokémon. In Mega Evolution Special I, Astrid sent it out to battle Alain's Charizard. Both Pokémon first blocked each other's attacks, with Alain complimenting Absol for how strong it was. Alain then proposed to Astrid to Mega Evolve their Pokémon, and so she did. It quickly became apparent that Mega Absol was no match for Mega Charizard X's sheer power, even though it managed to withstand a and a . When Mega Absol tried to use Dark Pulse, Alain had his Mega Charizard X quickly counter it with , which completely overwhelmed Mega Absol. It fell down and reverted back to its regular form, defeated. Even though it lost, Astrid reassured Absol it fought well. In Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Absol was the last Pokémon Astrid used in her battle against . Ash brought out his to battle it. Right after it was called out, Astrid Mega Evolved it. Hawlucha attacked with a , but Mega Absol countered this with Shadow Claw. Hawlucha then tried using , but Mega Absol swiftly dodged this. Mega Absol then jumped on the roof of the nearby castle and used Dark Pulse from a distance. This completely overpowered Hawlucha, and it was knocked out. It appeared again in Valuable Experience for All! to compete with its Trainer in the Lumiose Conference. In one of the rounds, it defeated an . In the quarterfinals it went up against Ash's Hawlucha once more. It unleashed a Psycho Cut, which was avoided before Absol was defeated by Hawlucha's powerful Flying Press, causing Astrid to be eliminated from the League. Absol's known moves are , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon Astrid used in her battle against . He went up against Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu was able to swiftly dodge Pyroar's Flamethrower and Fire Fang. He then used , which knocked Pyroar out. Pyroar's known moves are and .}} was the second Pokémon Astrid used in her battle against . She was pitted against Ash's Froakie. Meowstic and Froakie rapidly exchanged and Scratch, but neither was able to lay a hit. Ash then had Froakie use , which Meowstic dodged. Froakie used another Water Pulse which Meowstic now countered with Charge Beam. The Charge Beam overpowered Froakie's Water Pulse and hit Froakie, knocking it out. Meowstic's known moves are and .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Astrid has obtained in the Kalos region: * At least eight Badges (prior to A League of His Own!) Pokémon League Astrid has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lumiose Conference - Top 8 (Valuable Experience for All!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=沢井美優 Miyuu Sawai |en=Kate Bristol |fi=Susa Saukko |de=Farina Brock |es_la=Susana Moreno |id=Clara Dewanti |es_eu=Unknown voice actress (SS029) Carmen Podio (XY126) |th=แวววิไล ถาวรนันท์ Waewwilai Thawornnun |vi=Cao Thụy Thanh Hồng (SS029) Nguyễn Thụy Thùy Tiên (XY126)}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Astrid appeared in the of the first with Absol. Pokémon is Astrid's only known Pokémon. It was sent out to battle Ash's Hawlucha. After Mega Evolving, it was able to defeat Hawlucha despite the type-disadvantage. None of Absol's moves are known.}} Names Trivia * Astrid's design is based on the female Trainer class from . * Astrid owns the only two Pokémon introduced in Generation VI that have gender differences. * Astrid's presence at the Lumiose Conference marks the first time in which Ash battles with an opponent who he has already faced in a . * In the German dub, her name is changed to Anabelle as not to clash with Olympia, whose name is Astrid in that language. ** A similar thing occurs in the Castilian Spanish dub, although they keep the English name rather than renaming her. Category:Female characters Category:Movie characters Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Annabelle es:Ástrid (Mega Evolution Special) fr:Astrid it:Astrid ja:アヤカ zh:絢香